Various types of promotional packaging are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a removable packaging eyewear blank that includes a packaging having a perforated boundary disposed to delimt eyewear removable from the packaging, whereby removal of the eyewear opens the packaging and enables wearing of eyewear devised to celebrate a particular event, holiday, or other occasion, as case may be.